One Lovely Summer
by IndyJones42
Summary: Carrie is never a girl to be interested in ridiculous things such as love, and more so on her future goal of a successful athlete. But all that is about change when she cross paths with a certain love fairy, leading to a sensual adventure that Carrie would never forget. Contains suggestive themes, sexual content, and adult language.
1. First Contact

**Huniepop - HuniePot**

* * *

A girl is jogging through the lit dusk street until she stopped to take her breath, then looked at her watch. "Is it that late already?" The girl asked herself as she checked the time which reads 7:45 p.m.

The girl walked into a bar and sat down on one bar seats as she laid back and let out an exhausted puff of air. "I should take my jogs early." She has brown skin with brown eyes and black hair tied in a bun along with a beauty mark under her left eye. She is wearing black jacket and black workout leggings. "Can I get you something, miss?" The bartender asked her. "Herbal tea, please." She replied. The bartender nodded as he turned his back. The girl unzipped her jacket to let out her toned body and ample sized breasts under her black sports bra as she leaned back to her seat.

"Ooo. Nice bod." Another voice complimented. The fit girl turned to see another girl standing behind her. But the other girl has brunette hair with green eyes and wears a strangely captivating red dress as she made a seductive glance towards her. "Thanks. I guess." She replied in an uneasy tone as her eyes glanced away from the other girl.

"I'm Kyu. What's your name?" The girl asked. "Carrie." The fit girl spoke before turning away from Kyu. "Come on. I won't bite. I only just want to have a small chat with you. That all." Kyu said. "Look, Kyu is it?" Carrie asked. "Yes?" "I'd appreciate the "company", but is there a reason why you're talking to me in particular?" Carrie asked again. "Because I saw you, and you look lonely." Kyu inches closer towards Carrie with a seductive look on her face. "Besides, I could use some company too." Carrie started to feel uncomfortable with Kyu's advances, but more annoyed than uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, maybe someone else would like the company. Because I just want to be by myself right now." She stated before gently Kyu away and turning away from her.

"Whoa. What's your problem, sister? I just to delicate conservation. What the heck?" Kyu said now annoyed. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood right now, and you being close to me like that isn't what I call "delicate". Carrie retorted.

"Why? Rough day?" Kyu asked while Carrie shook her head. "No." She replied. "Going through a rough breakup?" "What?" Carrie jolted at the question. "You got the wrong idea. Look, I'm not dating anyone. I just got done with a jog and I just want to catch my breath. I'm in no mood for a chat right now." She added.

"Come on. All I want is quick little talk. Aren't I not cute?" Kyu pouted while giving Carrie puppy dog eyes. "Um, I just met you, and you're already coming on to me like a creepy stalker. Doesn't that set off any alarm bells?" Carrie questioned, but Kyu kept looking at her with the puppy dog eyes. Carrie quickly turned away from Kyu in embarrassment, can't taking the puppy dog eyes anymore.

 _What the hell is her problem? Doesn't she know the word 'subtle'? But, she does look kinda cute though._ Carrie thought to herself while having a slight blush on her face. But Kyu placed a finger under her chin as she looked at Carrie. "You know what? You just might work." She said. "What?" Carrie asked confused. "Yeah! Oh man, this is your lucky day, sister!" Kyu exclaimed with more enthusiasm. "What are you talking about? Lucky day for what?" Carrie asked even more confused. "You'll find out. Listen, I have to go now. But don't worry, you'll know real soon. Niiight!" Kyu waved. "Wait!"

But it was too late as Kyu is already gone leaving Carrie confused and bewildered. "Is something wrong, miss?" The bartender asked Carrie as he arrived back with her tea. "N-nothing. Nothing's wrong. Thanks." Carrie replied as she drank her tea. _What was the deal with that girl? She showed up from out of nowhere, came close up to me like a creep, then told me that it's my lucky day and then left?_ Carrie thought to herself. She ultimately sighed in frustration as she drank the rest of her tea. She then placed her hand on her face and rubbed her eyes. _God, this has turned into one weird night._

Carrie soon after made it back to her small apartment and turn on the lights. Her entire apartment is nothing special, just the basics, including some weights and a yoga mat in the living room. "It's good to be home." Carrie said to herself as she sighed. "I can't wait to change out of these clothes and go to bed." She then walked to her room and stripped off her clothes then changed to her bed clothes, a short t-shirt and bed shorts. Carrie then got in her bed but find herself in thought to what happened back at the bar. _That girl._ _Why can't I stop thinking about her? Kyu…_ Carrie closed her eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Carrie, sitting from a tree branch across her bedroom window, a figure surrounded by a pink aura as she watched Carrie peacefully sleeping as she giggled and smirked. What Carrie didn't know is that this is just the beginning of something crazy.


	2. A Fairy Surprise

Carrie is sleeping peacefully and quietly until a hand grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her. "Hey, you. Rise and Shine! We got work to do." But Carrie shrugged the hand away as she went back to sleep. "I said, get up!" The voice yelled louder and more irritated. This made Carrie rise from her bed drowsy. She rubbed her head then yawned and stretched before sitting on her her bedside.

"But it's not even morning." Carrie yawned. "Yeah, well, we don't have time for that shit, girlfriend. We have to go now!" As Carrie's drowsiness secedes, she looked to meet the source of the voice, her eyes widen in confusion and shock by who and what she is looking at. The girl has green eyes and pink hair tied in pigtails. But that is not the strange part about the girl. The strange part is the rest of her appearance. For starters, she is wearing a pink and white babydoll lingerie with a white collar and a little heart shaped choker, along with light pink stockings and butterfly wings. Yes. Actual wings. At first, she might still be dreaming, "Wha… who are you? W-what are you? How did you get inside my apartment?" "Aw, what? Don't tell me you don't remember this adorable face?" Carrie is still baffled speechless as the girl sighed in disappointment. "It's Kyu from the bar." Kyu answered cheerfully. "Kyu?"

Carrie thought back to last night at the bar and her encounter with 'Kyu'. She is confused and baffled to how the 'girl' in front of her is the same person who spoke to her last night. "Is that… really you?" "Yep. I know, right? Clever disguise. I can change my hair to any color I want. Pretty sweet, huh? As for what I am, if you can't tell already, I'm a fairy. Well, a love fairy to be exact." Kyu explained. "A f… fairy? But… fairies don't exist, right?" Carrie asked. Still baffled.

"Well, I'm standing right of you, aren't I? So they do in fact exist. A common misconception, and these wings aren't just for show, you know? Also, don't touch." "But… what do you want with me?" Kyu didn't answer as she examined Carrie who is a little confused, then Kyu walked behind her and groped her breasts making Carrie yelp in surprise. "W-what the hell!?" "Mmm… fit body, smooth skin, soft tits..." Kyu then slapped and grabbed Carrie's butt which made her yelp. "And just as soft ass. Damn, girl, you really got it goin' on. What size are they?"

Carrie pushed Kyu off of her as she hugged her breasts and blushes in embarrassment. "Look, I don't need anyone to tell me what I got going on, and for the record, they're D, and did you really had to grab my butt like that? Forget it, just why are you even here? What did you want with me?" She asked. "Alright. Sheesh. Can't a girl get a feel once in a while? Ya see, as a love fairy, it's my job to help poor gals like you get laid with the ladies." Kyu explained. "You do?" Carrie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's my job. I don't like to brag, but I'll have you know I have a very impressive track record. All of my previous clients are basically walking babe magnets now." Kyu smugly stated. "Huh." That was all Carrie could say as she crossed her arms and Kyu continued. "But you though… let's just say you'll be my greatest accomplishment yet." "Why? Why should I be a challenge for someone of your status? What's in it for me?" Carrie asked.

"Ugh! You with all the questions! Can't a fairy help a sister out? Well, for starters, you were acting pretty defensive back at the bar even I asked nicely, plus you got a sexy body and tits I would kill to have right now, damn D-cups, and guys would go horny as fuck at the first sight of you. There must've been guys who went shit crazy for you, right?" "Guys?" "Yeah. You know, guys with grizzled chins, rock hard abs, and long, hard, throbbing cocks." Kyu's mouth begin to salivate when she mention cocks before clearing her throat and continuing. "But I know you're not into any of that. Because you're into pussy, right?"

This made Carrie blush furiously as she took a step back. "W-w-wha… i-it's not like that! L-look, Kyu, I'd appreciate what you are trying to do, but I really don't any help at all, really. My life is fine as it is. Besides, I'm not gay." Carrie said. But Kyu put her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow towards her. "Really? You're forgetting I'm a love fairy, don'tcha? I know when someone's attracted towards a certain sex. Beside. Don't you think I'm too cute, right? And…" Kyu walked towards Carrie in a sultry manner as she cupped her breasts while looking as her with bedroom eyes. "I know how to make a person very, _very_ wet down there." Kyu leaned forward pressing her tits against Carrie's as she continued. "You see, most of my previous clients are also women, some are real dykes too. I admit, I've had my fair share of pussy. Taking in the smell, diving in and eating that muff, and the sound they make when they orgasm... Oh God, I love it when they scream like that." She finished, completely in bliss.

"Y-you're... gay?" Carrie asked still baffled and flustered as Kyu giggled. "Gay? Girl, all love fairies aren't tied to a sexual preference. In fact, I've seen guy love fairies getting it on with other guys and seeing that shit gets me so horny. In other words, you can say we're what you might call, bisexual. Also, don't think I caught your gaze at the bar earlier. I saw you trying to hide that blush. I know you want some of this, don't you?" Kyu stated as starts rubbing Carrie's groin with her index and middle finger. Carrie gasps in panic as blushes and jumps back. "Okay! Okay! You've made your point! Just stop it, okay!?" Carrie squeaked as she holds her breasts and groin while Kyu giggled. "See? You can't hide it from me. But we're getting off topic. Tell me. How many dates have you been on?"

"Uh, dates?" Carrie said confused while Kyu sighed. "Oh my God. It's worse than I thought. Well, grab your shit. 'Cause we're going on a date. Right now." "W-what?" Carrie becomes baffled again as Kyu walked up to her. "Don't worry. I know a place nearby that's open pretty late. You'll love it. Or not. I don't care. Let's go!"

Kyu grabbed Carrie's hand and dragged her out of her apartment into the hallway while Carrie is still bewildered as she's being carried. "W-wait! But I'm not dressed!"


	3. Dating 101 and Heading Out

Kyu took Carrie to a secluded area outdoors much to Carrie's dismay. But that quickly changed when she got a look at the view itself. The area overlooked the entire town of Glenberry with buildings lit up under the night sky. Carrie is enamored by the scenery of it. Kyu taught Carrie the fundamentals of dating including sexuality, flirtation, romance, and talent. The two spent the rest of the night talking about dating tips and Carrie tried out some pickup lines on Kyu who nodded.

An alarm clock buzzed with loud annoyance as an arm fumbled around the nightstand before pressing it stopping the noise. Carrie rose from her bed as she rubbed her eyes before yawning.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." A cheery voice greeted her. "Good morning…" Carrie rubbed her eyes to see Kyu handing her a cup of coffee. "Kyu? You're still here?" Carrie asked. She then looked at the cup still in Kyu's hands. "You made coffee?" "Yeah. Didn't took me long to figure out how to make it. I swear, I have no idea how people even drink this shit. Blegh!" Kyu stated as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Carrie drank the coffee then looked at her alarm clock which the time reads 7:00 a.m. "Crap! I'm gonna be late for class!" "Class?" Kyu asked confused. "Yeah! I go to class every week. Oh man. Not after what happened last night, I didn't get enough sleep." Carrie took off her sleep clothes then rushed into shower and washed up. She then got out and put on a navy bra and panties, then changed in to her school uniform which comprise of a red striped skirt and a white top with top button unbuttoned along with white stockings and navy shoes. Carrie looked at herself in the mirror one last time running her fingers through her torso length hair then rushed to her apartment door.

"Wait!" Carrie turned to Kyu just as she was about to step out her apartment. "I almost forgot to give you one last thing. Here." Kyu handed a strange device that looked to be a cellular phone, but nothing like the phones Carrie recognise. "This is a strange looking phone." Carrie said. "It's not a phone, girlfriend. That is the latest in love fairy technology. The HunieBee 4.0." Carrie observed the HunieBee in her hand fascinated by its compact design. "Huh." "The HunieBee is essential for any player on the go. It automatically registers the info of any new girl you meet, and can even track their location."

"Wow. neat." Carrie said amazed. "It's also linked to the delivery service at Sky Garden, so you can buy any gift from it and it'll be delivered to you instantly. It's awesome. Look, we don't have time to go every feature, but you're a big girl. You can figure it out." Kyu finished. Carrie looked at the lit screen of the HunieBee, quickly cycling through all the screens including girls, store, and messages. "Thanks, Kyu. This is a lot to take in. I don't think I'm ready to do this whole love game. I mean, I've got a life, a job, and a goal to strive for. Why am I even doing this?" Carrie stated.

However, Kyu sighed as she looked at Carrie. "Listen, Carrie. I didn't came to help you just because. I know you've got other interests in mind. I'm not here to change that. But deep down, inside, you're lovesick. You're desperate to find someone who can be together with you so you won't feel lonely. And I'm not exaggerating either." Kyu then placed a hand on Carrie's shoulder while still looking into her eyes. "That's why I'm here. So like it or not, I'm here with you so you can get laid with as many chicks as possible, alright?"

Carrie is speechless by Kyu's statement, but couldn't bring out a reply as she closed her as she breathed out through her nostrils. She then turned her head to glance at her alarm clock with the time now reading 7:15 a.m. "Fuck! I'm late!" Carrie exclaimed in panic. "Thanks, Kyu! But I really got to go! Don't ruin anything while I'm gone!" Carrie rushed out of her apartment as she shut the door behind her leaving a bemused Kyu.

Kyu crossed her arms as she shook her head and let out another sigh. "That girl, really needs to get her shit together."


End file.
